Thalia's abuse
by demigirl606
Summary: One night Thalia was summoned to Olympus by her father. Her father goes crazy so she is taken to camp to heal. Read about her story.


**Thalia's POV:**

I was hunting with Artemis and my fellow Hunters' when Artemis called me over to her.

"Sister, our father has summoned you to Olympus to speak with you." Artemis said.

"I will go at once milady. Thank you for telling me." I said.

"Apollo will be picking you up in five minutes. Be prepared to leave. Be careful, Thalia. Zeus didn't look like he was in a very happy mood." Artemis said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." I said. As I walked away Artemis looked troubled as though something very bad was going to happen. I just decided it was because she didn't want Apollo flirting with me, but I knew better than that but I decided that it was beneath me that to worry about it.

**Artemis's POV:**

I was very uncertain about sending Thalia up to Olympus by herself. When Zeus talked to me it looked like he was going to sentence the entire world to a huge lightning storm and beat someone up.

"Psst, Artemis!" I heard someone whisper. I looked over to my side and Apollo was there in an Iris Message.

"What is it, Apollo? You should be coming to pick up Thalia." I said.

"I know but on the way over to my sun chariot I heard Zeus talking about what he was going to do to Thalia when she got here." he said urgently.

"What did he say?" I asked almost too afraid too.

"He said that he was going to let loose of some of his anger on her. It is against the ancient laws to go against his orders to get Thalia. But I will be waiting outside the door to send her to Camp Half-Blood. Tonight they are having an extra long campfire so they will be bound to see her." he said. I knew he didn't want anything to happen to Thalia. He was our sister.

"Thank you for letting me know, Apollo. I will let her take off as much time as she needs until she needs to come back. If it is a year. So be it. Her friends will help. Maybe. IM me as soon as you send her to camp." I said as quietly as I could.

"I will make sure she gets to camp." he promised. Little did I know that I wouldn't be seeing my lieutenant for a while.

**Apollo's POV:**

Once I pulled up to the Hunters' camp I saw Thalia run up. I opened a door for her so she could get in. We didn't talk much but once we pulled up to the throne room she got out and walked into the room. I waited until she was in for about ten seconds then I followed her. I looked into one of the windows and saw her standing staring in shock at our father. I heard him yell in anger and punch her in the gut. She flew halfway across the room until she hit the hard marble floor. Zeus stormed over to where she was laying and kicked her side. Thalia screamed in agony. Zeus slapped her face then grabbed her shirt collar and lifted her up until she was nose to nose with him. He was at his fullest height so he was twenty feet tall. He dropped Thalia and she crumpled like a rag doll onto the floor. Hera was walking past the room so I grabbed her.

"Hera, go control my father. Now!" I said.

"And why should I do that?" she asked . I dragged her to the window and she gasped.

"Once I get him away from Thalia transport her to camp. Then tell all the other gods what happened especially Poseidon." she said. Then Hera stormed into the room and went up and dragged Zeus away from Thalia. I ran over to her while Zeus was being distracted. I levitated her up and out of the room. I then flashed myself and her to camp. Once we got there I gently set her on the ground and sent up sparks with loud music over her body. I hid in the trees while everyone came running over. Then I saw Dionysus.

"Psst, Dionysus." I whispered trying to get his attention as he was only five feet away from me. He turned and walked towards me.

"Hello, Apollo. What brings you to my torture camp with this bloody, unconsciousness girl." he asked lazily.

"Dionysus. That's Thalia. She was called up to Olympus and Zeus did that to her!" I said. Everybody who said that Mr. D hated the campers wouldn't have meant that right now. He was outraged.

"Why did he do that?" he whisper yelled.

" I don't know he was really mad and took his anger out on Thalia. I need to go tell Poseidon. Can you tell the rest of the gods? Don't tell any of the campers or Chiron yet." I said. He nodded. I flashed to the beach to tell Poseidon.

"Poseidon come here for a moment." I yelled to the ocean. I waited for a moment until I saw someone come out of the ocean.

"What is it Apollo? Is it so important that I cannot spend time with my wife?" he asked. Wow, he needs to get his priorities straight.

"Well if you don't care about your niece being almost beaten to death then don't mind me just go back to the ocean." I replied. That sure changed his attitude.

"What happened to Thalia? Who beat her?" he asked. He look about ready to kill and if looks could kill immortal gods I would be dead.

"Zeus." I answered.

"Zeus beat his own daughter?" he asked. I nodded. "I must get to Olympus. Thank you for telling me Apollo. I need to have a little chat with my dear brother." With that he disappeared in a sea breeze. I then left to tell Artemis what happened and how she wouldn't have her lieutenant for a while.

**Percy's POV:**

During the campfire Annabeth, Nico, and I were sitting near the door of the amphitheater because we wanted to be able to leave quickly when it was over. All of a sudden we see a flash of light and loud music. No one else heard so we left in the direction of the light. Just in case, I took the conch shell with me just in case. When we got to the source of the light we saw a body laying in a pool of blood. I blew the conch shell as loud as I could so everyone could hear it over the sound of the music.

"Wait. That's Thalia." Annabeth said.

"No, it can't be. She's with the Hunters'." I said.

"It is Thalia." Nico said. Chiron got over to us first.

"What's the matter?" he asked. We all pointed towards Thalia's bloody body. "Oh, I see." he said. Real smooth Chiron.

"Hurry up, Chiron! Get her up to the infirmary!" Annabeth yelled. Chiron lifted Thalia up on his back and galloped up to the infirmary. Mr. D came out of the woods for some apparent reason and he looked ticked off. He hurried over to us three and told us to hurry up and get to the infirmary. We looked at each other and ran off following Chiron. Once we got to the infirmary Thalia was awake and wouldn't let anyone touch her. Every time Chiron or an Apollo camper tried to get close she flinched and moved away. Every time someone lifter their arm she raised her arm as though she expected to get hit. Mr. D came running in and told everyone to get out except Nico, Annabeth, and me. Once everyone left he told everyone that Apollo would be coming to check on Thalia but he wouldn't be able to heal her.

"What do you mean he won't be able to heal her?"Annabeth yelled. Thalia whimpered in the corner.

"Thalia has to heal from these injuries herself." Mr. D answered. Just then at that moment Apollo walked in.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She whimpers every time someone speaks loudly, every time someone raises their hand above their waist she moves her arm over her face to protect herself from nothing, and no one can get close to her otherwise she flinches." Chiron said.

"Wow, she got it worse than I thought. She will need to be in the infirmary for at least a month, maybe longer. When she is ready she will tell you what happened. She will probably wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat or screaming." Apollo said. That really got me wondering what happened to her. Apollo grabbed a rag, soaked it in water, and washed away the dried blood that was covering Thalia's body. She seemed to recognize that Apollo wasn't going to hurt her because she didn't move away from him once. Once he was done washing away the blood he bandaged her ribs and left. Before he did though he called Nico and I to talk to him out in the hall.

"What do you need Apollo?" I asked.

"Okay, since you two are Thalia's cousins and are both very strong I need you to both do me a favor while Thalia's in the infirmary." he said. I realized as he said that he looked very anxious.

"What do you need us to do?" Nico asked.

"I need you to take turns watching Thalia. Make sure the only people that go into her room are Mr. D, Chiron, you two, Annabeth, my sons or daughters, any of the gods except for Zeus." he said.

"How come Zeus can't come in?" I asked. "He is her dad. Wouldn't he be able to help her?"

"Not in this situation. Zeus could only make it worse." he said. "Just watch over Thalia. She is weak at the moment." then he turned and walked out. Nico and I looked at each other and we both went back inside Thalia's room. Thalia was now asleep.

"Nico. Go to bed. I'll watch over Thalia tonight." I said.

"No. Both of you go to bed I'll keep watch tonight." I looked over and it wasn't Chiron who said that but Mr. D.

"Are you sure Mr. D?" I asked.

"Positive. Now get to bed. You too Annabeth." he said. We looked at each other and hesitantly left.

**Mr. D's POV:**

I never thought that Father could be so cruel. Here looking at my half-sister, she looked so small and weak. I never liked that look on her. She was always so strong. When her best friend betrayed her, when she found out her mother died, she never shed a tear. Now looking at her she looked like she would never be strong again. As I was lost in thought she started to wake up. She looked around and saw me.

"Mr. D? Why am I still here? Why am I still alive?" she asked. I was shocked. Why would she ask a question like that?

"Why would you say that child?" I asked.

"He said I was a mistake. He said that I was a disappointment and that I shouldn't be alive. He said that everyone hates me but they don't want to say it to my face. He said I was weak and that he was going to kill me." she said. Thalia started crying. I could only imagine the pain she was in. For her dad to say that he didn't love her.

"Thalia. That's not true. You are not a disappointment. You are not the only mistake in the world. Percy is a mistake, so is Nico. You are very strong. You have people who love you. When you arrived at camp Percy, Annabeth, and Nico made sure you were okay. They didn't want to leave your side. Apollo made sure you got here safely. You are surrounded by people who love you. Your father is going to get a punishment. The gods are on your side. I promise." I said. Thalia looked shocked that I said that. I helped her sit up and gave her some ambrosia and nectar. Some of her cuts and bruises disappeared but she still looked broken. I kneeled by her side and gave her a small hug. She flinched a little but didn't move away. " As long as you are here you are safe." I promised. Then Thalia moved into my arms a little more. I was touched. No camper ever wanted to get closer to me, they usually stayed a close distance away. I heard footsteps outside the door so I stood up and walked over to the door. Outside in the hall were all the gods except for Zeus. I let them in. Thalia was sitting in her bed looking a little frightened. Poseidon made the first move.

"Thalia, are you okay?" he asked. Thalia looked a little relieved that he wasn't going to touch her.

"I hurt all over." she said. Poseidon walked over to her and got down on both knees so he was down to her height.

"Thalia, you are my only niece. I love you like I love Percy. Remember that no matter what you do that makes someone upset I am on your side." he said. Thalia looked like she was going to start crying again. All of a sudden her eyes got glazed over and she was staring straight ahead.

"What's happening?" Artemis asked.

"Zeus is talking to her in her mind." Apollo said. All of a sudden Thalia broke out of her trance and started crying.

"Thalia, what happened?"I asked.

"Zeus talked to me. H-He's coming." she said. We all gasped. That's not good. " Please, please don't let him come! I don't want to be hurt anymore!" Thalia pleaded. Hestia ran over to her side and tried to comfort her but Thalia wouldn't calm down. The door burst open and Zeus stood there in the doorway. He walked over to Thalia and pushed Hestia out of the way. Thalia moved away from Zeus and almost fell out of bed if Poseidon and I didn't catch her.

"Dad, go away!" Thalia yelled. Zeus looked hurt. You could tell he was going to stay no matter what.

"Thalia, please. I'm sorry. I was angry. I didn't mean all those things I said to you." he pleaded.

"I d-don't believe you." Thalia said. Zeus reached out to touch her arm but she flinched.

"Thalia. I love you more than anything. I love Jason too. You just have to trust me. Not all at once but I wish I could gain it back one step at a time. You're my little girl. I didn't want anything to hurt you when you ran away from your mother. I turned you into a tree to preserve you." Zeus begged.

"One step at at time." Thalia whispered. Then she fell into a deep sleep. Zeus kissed her forehead then left. Slowly one-by-one all the gods left until it was just me and Poseidon.

Right before Poseidon left he swept back some of her hair, walked to the door, looked back, and smiled. Thalia is a very lucky girl.

**So, how did you like it? Please review. I got this idea from gazmrules.~demigirl606.**


End file.
